Un retour douloureux
by pikaxlove54
Summary: Levi revient d'un long voyage, avec des révélations sur le dos. Pourra-t-il y faire face à Eren ?


**Un retour douloureux**

Pairing: Eren x Levi

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartenant pas, ils sont à la propriété de notre grand seigneur Hajime Isayama.

Enjoy ! \o/

* * *

 _Toc Toc Toc._

Le bruit de ses mains sur la porte. Ses douces mains que je caressais sans cesse. Ses douces mains que je ne pourrai plus toucher. Ses mains, sa peau, son âme tout entière a été souillée. Souillée par une personne. Cette personne qui a brisé mon âme.

 _Toc Toc Toc._

Normalement, je n'aurais pas hésiter à courir pour lui ouvrir la porte, à lui sauter dans les bras comme à chaque retour de ses voyages. À pouvoir sentir son odeur si rassurante, caresser ses cheveux soyeux, toucher sa peau pâle et laiteuse. Mais il ne se passa rien. L'envie et la force m'en manquent.

Il savait pourtant. Il savait qu'il avait quelqu'un qui l'attendait à la maison. Il savait qu'il y avait une âme qui s'était attaché à lui, qui souffrait de cette distance. Mais il _l'a_ quand même fait.

 _Toc Toc Toc._

Cette descente en enfer a commencé lorsqu'il est parti a son voyage d'affaires. Ce voyage était prévu pour six mois, une durée plus longue que d'habitude. Je me souviens de ses murmures avant qu'il ne prenne l'avion. Mon cœur se serrait toujours lors de ses départs. Lors des premières semaines, nous nous appelions tous les soirs. Je ne pouvais pas manquer d'écouter sa voix si mélodieuse et apaisante. A chaque fin de conversation, lorsqu'il devait raccrocher, j'insistais toujours à ce qu'on reste cinq minutes de plus au téléphone. _Gamin capricieux_ m'a-t-il dit.

Ensuite, je remarquais un changement inhabituel dans sa voix. Au départ de la lassitude, qui devenait au fil du temps des réponses froides et fermées. Puis ça en devenait des messages dénués de sentiments et d'émotions. Mon âme commençait a mourir lentement, je souffrais de cette distance, d'être loin de lui. Je le voulais auprès de moi, qu'il me murmure ces mots doux avant qu'on ne tombe dans le sommeil, qu'il me prenne dans ces bras et qu'il apaise mon cœur qui devenait lourd au fil du temps.

Cela devenait une routine pendant quatre mois, jusqu'au jour où la vérité éclata.

Je regardais la télé, regardant les infos du jour, toujours le cœur serré, lorsque le téléphone fixe sonna. Je me leva avec lassitude et voulu décrocher le fixe, mais le répondeur fut plus rapide en activant la messagerie vocale, qui fut un message de Levi. Je sursauta avec surprise, je fus heureux et surpris de pouvoir ré-entendre sa voix après toutes ces semaines, mais ce flot de bonheur ne dura que quelques secondes avant que mon cœur se brisa en mille morceaux.

_ _Salut Petra, désolé pour mon absence ces derniers temps, j'avais du travail que ce sale Erwin me refilait, c'est toujours bon pour samedi soir ? Tiens moi au courant._

Et le message se termina sur la sonnerie du répondeur. Je resta figé après ce message, lorsque que toute question défila dans ma tête.

Qui est cette Petra ? Pourquoi samedi soir ? Que vont-il faire ?

Je me remémora du ton qu'a prit Levi. Le ton sensuel qui me faisait tourner la tête. Ce ton qui ne m'était que destiné. Ce ton qui a été destiné a une autre personne maintenant. Une phrase surgit dans ma tête, qui fut douloureuse.

Levi me _trompait_.

Levi me _trompait_ avec cette Petra.

Mon cœur reçut un énorme coup. Celui que j'aimais était parti avec une autre personne, avec une femme. Je me sentais vide, dénué de toute émotion à l'intérieur de moi. Une plaie béante se fit dans mon cœur, qui ne se cicatrisera probablement jamais.

Des bruits de pas me fit revenir a la réalité du présent. Je suis allongé dans mon lit, notre lit, mes larmes menaçant de couler à tout moment, et le cœur toujours aussi vide. Je voulais me lever, faire face à son regard pour qu'il voit ô combien j'y ai souffert. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je n'arriverai plus à le regarder dans les yeux. Je n'arriverai plus à le regarder avec amour et tendresse. Je ne pourrai plus prendre sa main si froide et douce pour la caresser et jouer avec. Je n'arriverai plus à l'embrasser à en manquer d'oxygène. Je n'arriverai simplement plus à l'aimer comme avant. La haine et le dégoût ont pris place dans mon cœur, remplaçant l'amour et la joie que j'abritais auparavant.

_ Eren.

Le première fois que j'entendis sa voix depuis ce message. Je le voyais, je le sens. Il devait être dans la chambre, du moins à l'entrée, à me fixer de ces prunelles grises. Normalement, il m'aurait pris dans ces bras, il m'aurait cajolait, il m'aurai embrasser, il m'aurai enfin prouvé qu'il était rentré. Mais rien ne se passa.

_ Eren.

_ Ne t'approche pas de moi.

Mon cœur commença à craquer. Ma voix déraillé, mes tremblements ne cessant pas, les larmes menaçant de couler, mon poing se serrant jusqu'à en saigner. Je n'étais pas loin de la crise, mon cœur a tellement accumulé ces derniers temps. Je l'entendis passer un soupir.

_ Eren écoute moi.

Brusquement, je me redressa du lit et fit enfin face a son regard, vide et indescriptible. Il était accoudé sur la porte, ses bagages à ses pieds, il était toujours couvert de son fameux costume de travail. Nos regards furent ancrés, aucun de nous sorti une parole, aucun de nous voulu briser ce contact. Je senti un voile transparent recouvrir mes yeux, et je sentis des larmes couler sur mes joues. Mon cœur a définitivement craqué. Il le savait. Il savait qu'il avait fait une erreur. Après quelques minutes, il détourna la tête en passant un soupir.

_ Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?

Il ne répondit pas.

_ Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir donné de nouvelles depuis tous ce temps ? Pourquoi m'avoir laissé dans l'incompréhension ? Pourquoi es-tu parti avec _elle_ ?

Il ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à répondre mais la referma aussitôt, ne sachant quoi dire.

_ Je ne comprends pas.

Mes paroles furent coupés pas des sanglots. Mes larmes coulèrent de plus en plus.

_ Je t'ai attendu Levi. Je t'ai attendu longtemps.

J'ai _mal_.

_ Je voulais juste être avec toi.

Ma gorge me fait _mal_.

_ Je ne voulais que ça. Rien d'autre.

Mon cœur me fait _mal_.

_ Juste de prendre dans mes bras.

Mon cœur _saigne_.

_ Mais tu es parti avec quelqu'un d'autre.

C'est l'homme de ma vie.

_ Je veux juste savoir pourquoi.

Ma respiration se fit hachurer par les sanglots.

_ Je t'aimais Levi. Je te faisais confiance.

Je l'aime...

_ Tu as trahi la confiance que j'avais en toi.

Ma voix se brisa à la fin de mes paroles. Je mis mes mains sur mon visage et pleura de plus belle. Je ressortis tout le poids que j'ai accumulé depuis ces derniers mois. Mon cœur se fit plus léger.

Soudainement, je sentis deux bras m'enlacer fort, et je reconnus immédiatement l'odeur de Levi. Je voulu me débattre, mais mon corps ne fit aucun geste.

_ Je te demande pardon Eren. Je regrette amèrement ce que j'ai fait. Je sais que je ne peux plus réparer mon erreur. Mais je compte pas m'arrêter sur ça.

_ Levi...

_ Laisse moi finir.

Il resserra ses bras autour de ma taille et prit une grande bouffé d'air.

_ Je veux juste que tu sache que je t'ai toujours aimé. Cette fille ne veut rien dire pour moi. Elle m'a servi un peu comme une délivrance. Mais je ne la vois pas de la même manière comme je te vois.

Il mit sa tête dans ma nuque et respire mon odeur.

_ Je suis désolé Eren. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal. Tout ce que j'ai besoin c'est toi.

Mes larmes recommencèrent à couler.

_ Je t'aime Eren.

Il releva la tête pour me faire face et me regarda droit dans les yeux, m'essuyant les perles d'eau sur mon visage.

_ Pourrai-tu me pardonner ?

Je resta quelques secondes sans répondre et poussa un soupir.

_ Je... Je ne sais pas... A vrai dire...

Levi ricana.

_ Tes yeux te trahissent...

Levi m'embrassa, enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et m'allongea sur le lit.

_ Est ce que tu m'aimes toujours ?

Je le regarda en souriant, et son visage se détendit instantanément.

_ A ton avis...

Je lui rendis son baiser. J'espère que ça lui suffit comme réponse.


End file.
